UNTITLE
by Ran Hime
Summary: Itachi tlah meninggal.kini Sasuke tak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di Amegakure. Diapun akhirnya kembali ke Konoha untuk meraih cinta sakura kembali Sasuke sakura pelase RnR


****Hai semuanya...aku datang lagi dengan fanfic baru

sebenarnya bukan fanfic ke dua sich

tapi ini fanfic pertamaku

mohon review nya ya ^_^

**Untitle(Based from Song Nakushita Kotoba - No Regret Life)**

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY:RAN HIME**

**PAIR:SASUKE_SAKURA**

**GENRE:ROMANCE**

**WARNING:SONGFIC,AU,TIPO BERTEBARAN,NEWBIE**

#Sasuke

_Hal yang ku pegang ini._

_Hanyalah tetesan waktu._

_Pelan aku pegang hal itu._

_Kenanganku terlupakan._

_Dan akupun kehilangan kata-kata itu._

Sasuke terbangun dari -lagi dia bermimpi tentang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasuke harus merawat Itachi -kakaknya- yang sedang memutuskan untuk ke Amegakure setelah kelulusannya di Akademi hal itu membuat sasuke harus menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun!"Ucap Itachi di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke terkejut.

"Kakak!"Sasuke tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan kerinduannya kepada Konoha dan penghuninya,mungkin juga kepada Sakura,orang yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia sayangi.

"Keluarlah untuk sarapan."Itachi tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasukepun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu keluar menuju meja makan.

Itachi nampak begitu dimatanya membuat penglihatan Itachi semakin kurus dan selalu batuk-batuk setiap kali kehabisan obat.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?"Sasuke melirik kearah Itachi.

"Iya!"Itachi terdiam sejenak."Dan kau?"

"Kenapa kakak bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku sering melihat kau melamun sambil memandang fotomu bersama mereka(Sakura,Naruto dan Kakashi)."

"..."Sasuke diam.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Sasuke tetap diam."Kakak bicara apa?"Sasuke tersenyum hambar."Aku akan selalu menemani kakak."Ia menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaan rumah,Sasukepun bergegas untuk ke tempat selama di Amegakure,Sasuke menggantikan Itachi membantu Kisame menangkap ikan di laut.

_Aku mengingatnya satu persatu._

_Meskipun aku merasa._

_Seperti mengenal mereka semua._

_Kata-kata ini memudar sampai mereka di dekatku._

Sasuke tlah sampai di tempat wajah kisame hari ini,Sasukepun teringat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kisame di Konoha.

"Itachi sakit!"Ucap Kisame sedih,hingga membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakit!"Sasuke tak percaya.

"Itachi kena kanker mata dan penglihatannya semakin menurun."

"..."Sasuke diam.

"Sudah parah tapi Itachi tak mau memberitahumu,ia takut sekolahmu terganggu."

Sasuke mulai menangis.

"Karena aku tak tega jadi setelah kau lulus,aku mengatakan ini kepadamu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau itu adiknya,saudara kau mau menjaganya."Kisame mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan kembali ke Amegakure.

"Hey Sasuke!"Teriak Kisame dari atas perahu.

Sasuke tergagap dan segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Iya,kak Kisame!"Teriaknya tak kalah kencang.

"Sampai kapan kau di situ?Mau ikut apa tidak?"

"I...iya!"Teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati Kisame.

#Sakura

_Sebuah malam tanpa jawaban jelas._

_Serpihan kehangatan._

_Kerinduan untuk sesuatu yang jauh._

_Aku selalu mengulang hal ini lagi,lagi dan lagi_

"Aku pulang dulu ya!Sudah hampir jam 7."Pamitnya pada Ino(Sakura bekerja d kios bunga milik Ino).

"Iya...hati-hati!"Balas Ino.

Sakura mengambil tas dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Lho,Sakura sudah mau pulang!"Ucap Sai yang kebetulan baru masuk sambil menggendong seorang bayi lucu(Sai dan Ino menikah dan punya seorang bayi).

"I...iya!"Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan merasa sedikit tidak enak karena pulang lebih dulu.

"Oh...hati-hati,ya!"

"Iya...!"

Sakura keluar dan berjalan di bawah rerimbunan batang pohon bunga Sakura yang kebetulan sedang mekar.

Sakura berhenti ketika baru sampai di bangku di pinggir dimana terakhir kali ia bersama mulai meneteskan air mata teringat kejadian itu.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura di bangku itu sasuke berniat mengatakan perasaannya kepada niatnya di urungkan mengingat dirinya akan pindah ke amegakure.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di Konoha lagi."Ucap Sasuke datar membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pindah ke Amegakure!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kakak sakit dan aku mesti menjaganya"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku harus pergi!."Sasuke bangun dan mulai berjalan menjauhi langkahnya terhenti ketika di rasakan olehnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba tlah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke!"Sakura terisak.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Ku mohon Sasuke,Kau jangan pergi."Merekapun terdiam mulai merenggangkan tangan Sakura dan kembali lagi berjalan meninggalkan menangis dan berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

_Aku ingin menangkap semua pikiranmu._

_Sebelum pikiran itu menjelma manusia._

_Kita tetap tak bisa berbagi rasa ini._

Sakura terbangun dari menyakitkan mencintai tapi tak di akademi dulu,Sakura berharap Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta kepada sampai di hari perpisahan merekapun,Sasuke tetap diam dan lebih memilih memendam cintanya dalam hati.

Sakura menatap bulan dan merasakan hembusan angin tengah berbisik kepada dirinya."Dia juga merindukanmu,Sakura!."

#Sasuke

Sasuke menatap bulan yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan itu Sasuke berjalan pulang dengan membawa hasil untuk makan dua hari dan membeli obat untuk Itachi.

Sampai di rumah,Sasuke merasa ada sesutu yang tidak biasa rumah begitu memanggil itachi tapi tak ada mulai panik dan segera menuju kamar itachi.

Sasuke terkejut melihat kakak yang ada di masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di tengah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di sekitar di tangan Itachi sepertinya belum sempat di minum.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar,rasanya kakinya tak kuat untuk di ajak berjalan namun juga sampai di tempat itachi.

"Kakak!"Sasuke menyentuh tubuh dan sedikit kaku,wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Kakak!"Sasuke mulai terisak dan menangis karena Itachi tak bergerak trus berusaha menyadarkan Itachi,namun hasilnya tlah meninggal karena penyakitnya yang sudah parah.

"Kakak...!"Teriak Sasuke menyadari Itachi tlah menangis di samping tubuh kakaknya.

_Arti kata-kata yang kau berikan._

_Perasaan yang tanpa perbandingan._

_Emosi tanpa jawaban._

_Andai kita bisa_

_Bertatap muka dan berbicara._

Banyak hal yang tak mampu di ungkapkan oleh Sasuke kepada rasa tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura Sasuke tak punya pilihan,karena dia juga harus menemani ada kesempatan untuk bertemu,mungkin Sasuke takkan lagi menyiakan hal itu,untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada tlah pergi,kini hidup Sasuke untuk Sakura.

1 bulan kemudian...

"Kau akan pergi,Sasuke?"Tanya Kisame.

"Iya,kak!Aku tak bisa tinggal di sini tak sanggup bila teringat kenangan bersama kakak"Sasuke menyerahkan kunci rumah Itachi kepada Kisame.

"Titip rumah ini,ya kak Kisame."Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya,semenjak pemakaman Itachi.

"Kau juga sering-seringlah kesini untuk menjenguk makam Itachi tidak merasa kau melupakannya."

"Iya,kak!."

Sasuke memulai perjalanan ke mendapat undangan reoni akademi berarti Sasuke akan di pertemukan dengan Sakura.

_Aku akan menjaga perasaan ini dalam hatiku._

_Aku tlah kehilangan mereka._

Seminggu kemudian di acara reoni Akademi Konoha...

Sakura menatap bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran,ya...setiap kali melihat hal itu, ia selalu teringat pada Sasuke.

Bukankah Sasuke selalu menggodanya setiap musim bunga sakura mekar.

"Bunga sakura itu cantik,ya!"Puji Sasaku sambil menatap pohon sakura.

"Mengapa kau memuji bunga itu di depanku,jika disini ada Sakura yang juga tak kalah cantik."Cibir Sakura sedikit ngambek.

"Hahaha...aku becanda!."Sasuke tertawa melihat muka Sakura saat sedang ngambek.

"Sakura!."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang..."Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin bilang apa Sasuke?"

Sakura mulai ge-er,Sasuke akan mengatakan Sakura semakin memerah menunggu kata itu.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya,seseorang mengganggu mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku lapar."Ucap Naruto tanpa bersalah tlah mengganggu mereka.

"Naruto...awas kau!"Teriak Sakura suasana romantisnya dengan Sasuke di ganggu.

Mengenang itu,Sakura meneteskan air semakin terisak,karena Sasuke tak kunjung datang.

"Sasuke...apa yang ingin kau katakan saat itu?"Teriak Sakura diantara bunga semakin sesunggukan merasakan kerinduan di hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang,aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Deg...Sakura langsung terkejut mendengar kalimat suara yang mengucapkannya.

"Ini bukan halusinasi,kan?"Pikir Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura memutar badan dan itu sedikit tertutup oleh air mata Sakura menyeka air matanya,wajah itupun semakin jelas.

"Sasuke...?"Teriak Sakura sambil berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah kembali?"Sakura tetap memeluk Sasuke.

"Iya...aku kembali untuk mengatakan tadi."Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan senyum di wajah Sasuke."

"Jadi...!"

"Aku mencintaimu...apa kau juga mencintaiku?"Ucap Sasuke.

"A...aku...juga mencintaimu."Sakura memeluk kembali Sasuke.

Malam itu...3 tahun yang lalu,Sasuke pergi membawa cintanya dalam rindu demi bakti kepada kakaknya,orang satu-satunya yang masih ia miliki.

Dan sekarang sasuke datang membawa cintanya dan mengatakan perasaan itu,kepada orang yang ia cintai.

Malam ini menjaga awal hidup yang baru untuk Sasuka dan Sakura.

~End~


End file.
